Angels and Rivers
by Aangsfan
Summary: Katara the mermaid has a pretty normal life, until she meets Aang, an Angel whom were thought to be extinct...KATAANG! R
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story I thought of when I saw a cool pic on photobucket!**

_There is a tale of the river that goes right through the southern mountain. Whoever goes up, or through the river, never comes back. I have seen many Merfolk go through, and I never saw them again. Many believe the Angels whom live up in the southern mountain take them away. I believe these Angels, men with wings, are good and innocent. But no one has seen them for years, they disappeared long ago when Phoenixes were said to destroy them all. They are currently trying to take over Merfolk, and Sagittarius's. I know a Sagittarius, my friend Toph. I hope that we will all survive, and the Phoenixes will go down soon._

I went to the shore of the southern mountain, I saw Toph standing there, she had the body of a black horse, and the upper body of a human, she wore a green mini top and a green headband through her long black hair. She is blind, her milky eyes starring into the distance, but she can hear very well, she can sense a human before they see us.

"Hey Katara." She said, "Hi Toph." I said flipping my blue tail and pulling up my blue seashell top, which had pulled down some from the swim. My brown hair flowed down my back.

"Where's Sokka?" She asked. "He stayed home, he wasn't feeling good, bad shrimp." I explained.

Toph nodded, "What's up?" She asked. "Nothing much, I am soooo bored though!" I said, Toph groaned, "I know what you mean, there's never anything to do up here!"

"The ocean isn't that exciting either."

We heard a crack of thunder; I turned around and saw a huge storm cloud. "We better head for shelter, I'll see you later Toph!" I said, swimming off.

I was on my way, back to the underwater castle in which I lived, with my brother, Sokka, and my father, King Hakoda.

As I swam back I saw a shadowy figure above, flying! I swam back up and saw what I thought I'd never see, an Angel! He was soaring through the sky, a worried look in his eyes, lightning flashing right by him, he had light blue wings, which was weird for an Angel. He also wore yellow pants.

All of the sudden, a lightning strike hit him immediately in the back, and out his foot, and he fell. I gasped and swam straight toward him; my heart was beating fast as he fell into the ocean.

I found him in the water, sinking. I saw a big hole in his back, his blood flowing through the water. I grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up so that his head was above the water, then a dragged him to shore, the rain was falling heavily.

He didn't seem like he was breathing, I got worried until his chest finally rose and fell, he coughed and shot up and groaned, he fell back and saw me. His eyes were a startling grey, like the storm clouds behind me. "Who-who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Katara, who are you?" I asked.

"Aang." He said, sighing as he lay back trying to relax.

This would be hard to explain to my father.

**Here's the first chapter! Let me know what you want to happen next, I may take some of the ideas.**


	2. Filler chapter

**Here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I, Cydney, do not own Avatar, if I did, Aang and Katara would make out at least once in every episode…**

Toph had come by and brought some bandages, It was still pouring so the bandages were wet. Aang sat up as I wrapped up his back, and his now broken wings from the fall. He looked up at me when I finished.

"Thank you, sorry for the scare back there, I really shouldn't have been flying." He said to me.

"It's okay, your just lucky I found you." I told him. He nodded in response. "You know, I've never seen something like you before, so, to get to see you up close, it's pretty exciting." I said as he turned around.

"I know, that's because I'm the last of them." He said saddly, looking at me with big, sad, grey eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I guess, I…oh I really don't know what to say, but…" He cut me off, "It's okay, really."

There was an awkward silence, before I spoke, "So, why were you flying in the middle of a storm-" Lightning struck, "Anyways." I finished my sentence.

"I don't really know, I woke up, and no one was there, I was in a panic when I noticed everyone was dead, I guess, I wanted to find someone else, I'm still not sure why the phoenixes attacked all of the sudden." He said.

"Whoa, wait, this war has been going on for a hundred years, how could you have just been attacked and not know why?"

"War? Since when were we at war?" He asked. "We have for a long time," I told him, "Unless, somehow you were unconcious that entire time."

"Oh man, I have been, I am so stupid!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When Angels are born, they're givin the ability to pretend your dead, until your body knows its safe, I guess this was my chance, and I'm safe now." He explained. But I was shocked, "But the worlds no safer than before, why did you wake up?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe I've hidden long enough, for now I guess I'll just relax." Aang looked off into the distance. He was sad, more than sad, miserable.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Everything is gonna be okay." I told him, he nodded.

-5 weeks later-

Aang had a full recovery, today will be the day I take off the bandages and he takes a test flight.

I ripeed off the last bandage and he soared into the sky and spun around laughing, he went up and down, made twist and turns. He looked like he was having fun, I wished I could fly, but that was obviously impossible. He landed next to me smiling, his feet in the water and his wings blocking the sun, before he folded them.

"Hey!" He said, I laughed, I'd never seen him so happy. I couldn't wait to tell my brother!

**That's it! Sorry the chapter was so short, but all the good stuff'll be in the next chapter! R&R!****!!1**


	3. Dive

**YAY! THIRD CHAPPIE! WHOOT!**

**Disclaimer: When will I ever own avatar?!?!**

"Hey Aang, do you think you can wait here for a bit, I have to get my brother." I asked him. He nodded as I dived into the water and dashed to the palace.

The underwater palace was a magical place, but it was in deep waters so no one would dare to try to find it. I flipped through the halls to my brother's room and opened the door.

Sokka sat on his bed, his dark blue tail floating in the current, his hair in his signature "Warriors Wolf-fish Tail".

He looked up at me and finally floated of his bed and swam up to me, "So your FINALLY home!" He said to me.

"Sokka! You wouldn't believe it! I found one, I found an Angel! He was in the storm and I saved him!" I said quickly, as I started to pull his arm, "Come on, Sokka! You have to come meet him!"

Sokka screamed as I pulled him out of the palace, "Bye dad!" he screamed.

I finally got him to shore where Aang was waiting in a tree.

"Aang!" I screamed.

"Aagh!" He cried, as he fell out of the tree, but quickly recovered and flew up as he landed next to me. Sokka was in awe.

"Oh my GOODNESS! He really is an Angel! I thought you were just playing with me! But he's here now, and…OH MY-"

"OK SOKKA!" I yelled at him, cutting him off.

"Hi, you must be Katara's brother then, it's nice to see you Sokka." Aang said in a very polite manner, Sokka studied him closely and smiled. "Nice to meet you too buddy!" Sokka held out his hand and Aang kneeled down to shake it, then pulled him down so Sokka could whisper in his ear.

"If you hurt my sister-" He started.

"Sokka!" I smacked him, "OW, I was just warning him!"

I sighed heavily, Aang laughed.

Hours later it was just Aang and I watching the sunset, I was as far on shore as I could be and Aang's feet were in the water too. As we watched the sunset together, he started up a conversation.

"I've always wanted to swim you know, it looks like so much fun and cooling." He whispered.

"I've always wanted to fly, you look so free up there in the sky, and it looks so exciting and fun." I told him, he looked at me then, gray eyes shining.

"I could fly you up there, then put you back into the see." He offered.

"Oh Aang, I would love to! But, I'm too heavy for you, and what if we go too high and you can't fly me back to the water?"

Aang laughed, "There is NO chance I'd let you go, and we could make it like diving, so you can tell me to let me go anytime and dive into the water if you start feeling uncomfortable." He looked honest, and eager.

I was apprehensive.

But after a while, I finally agreed. Aang stood up then grabbed me up, then flew into the sky, I screamed and looked down as I heard the flapping of his wings and noticed exactly how blue the ocean really looked.

It was a beautiful sight, when I noticed I was clutching onto Aang's neck and he was still holding onto me, we were mere inches away from each other. I was the only one that seemed to notice.

We weren't that far from the ocean, which I noticed Aang thankfully made sure of, when I started to feel dry.

I struggled slightly so I could make sure I could do a dive. Aang seemed to notice and let go. I dived straight into the water and shot back up laughing.

"That was so much fun! How did you know to let go?" I yelled to him, he was floating in mid-air grinning ear to ear. "You looked kind of pasty! And I noticed you were getting ready to dive, so I let go!" He yelled back.

"Let's do it again!" I yelled, he swooped down and picked me up out of the water, we did that again and again for hours, even past midnight.

Aang yawned, "C'mon Katara, two or three for drops and let's go to bed, we're waking the entire ocean and I am tired." He said, his eyes drooping.

"Okay, a few more and we'll stop." I told him, we got over an are I was unfamiliar with, especially above the ocean, and I decided to dive, I dove down and saw at the last minute that it was a coral reef.

My head bashed into the coral, and I tumbled down the reef when my sight went black.

**-gasp- what will I do next! R&R**


	4. Wings

Okay, finally it is chapter four

**Okay, finally it is chapter four! Hope you all enjoy it! **

Aang's P.O.V.

I floated above the water waiting for Katara to come up, but she wouldn't, "Katara, come on!" I said quietly. There was no answer, all of the sudden the ocean was turning red. It must be Katara! She must be bleeding!

Even though I couldn't swim, I dived underwater and noticed it was a coral reef. I saw Katara; she was bleeding from her head. It's all my fault!

I grabbed her and tried my best to swim to the surface. I broke the surface and breathed heavily as I held Katara in one hand and was using my other to try and keep my head above water. As I pitifully tried to swim to the shore, which was miles away, I noticed fins coming towards us.

Sharks, it had to be. I panicked, there were sharks and Katara was bleeding, this was surely the end as the sharks came closer and closer to my sad attempts at getting to shore.

Suddenly, there was a shimmer in the dark waters and the fins turned away. King Hakoda and Sokka popped above water. I was still trying to stay above water when Sokka came over and kept up. Then he whispered into my ear menacingly, "What happened here?"

I gulped as other mermen took Katara from my arms, "Um, I was just dropping her into the water, she wanted to see what it was like to fly."

They looked at me disdainfully, I looked down shamefully.

"What happened here tonight was of complete irresponsibility. Not only of my daughter, but also of you. You mostly, you should show some dignity and pride and do the responsible thing. But instead, you decided to put my daughter in danger, you will be punished severely, by getting rid of what put her in danger in the first place." King Hakoda declared.

"You will be removed of your wings, my daughter will never be able to see you again."

I stared in disbelief, "M-my wings? But sir that-"

"Is the only thing I can do to insure my daughters safety, even though she will be banned from you, she will run away." He interfered.

"But, sir, I understand you concern. But that is totally irrational, that could kill me! My wings are my only way to get around. It's part of my life!" I argued.

He looked at me angrily, "Then so be it."

My breath caught in my throat. He was going to kill me, without a single thought.

Katara's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed, bandages wrapped around my head. Sokka was hovering over me, "Sokka, w-what happened?"

"Aang's irresponsibility nearly killed you, how could you not remember?" Sokka replied. It all came back to me.

"What? No it didn't! I wanted to dive and, I landed on top of a reef. Aang would never be so irresponsible." I explained. "That's not how we saw it." He folded his arms.

"Well, what's dad going to do?" I asked worried. "He's taking off his wings, the whole reason he hurt you. The entire ocean came to see it."

"No! He didn't, it was my fault! Dad can't take his wings, it wasn't his fault! It's irrational!" I cried. "Well he is, and _your _not allowed to see him anymore. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

"You never said anything! We need to save him! Whether I'm allowed to see him anymore or not." I said darkly, I flipped out of my bed, feeling a little dizzy.

"Katara, no!" Sokka came swimming after me. Luckily, I was faster. I found them soon enough, they were in front of the palace. I hid behind a pole.

"We are here to witness the de-winging of an Angel, whose irresponsibility nearly killed the princess of the sea. He will pay dearly for his actions." My father said, Aang was dragged underwater; he was struggling against the octopi grasps.

Soon, sharks and swordfish came, one shark grabbed on of his wings and started pulling it off, Aang tried to scream, but water rushed into his mouth. Blood poured from the tear; one-third of the wing was hanging from his skin.

"No!" I whispered, as I started to swim towards him, but Sokka pulled me back. I swordfish started slicing at his other wing. Aang was still struggling, as the other wing started coming off.

"NO!" I screamed as I pulled out of Sokka's grasp, but my father grabbed me instead.

"Daddy, don't do this to him! He doesn't deserve it, it was my fault!" I screamed at him as more blood poured into the water.

"No! He needs to learn from his own wrong-doings!" He screamed back at me.

"Well, I was a part of it too! What are you going to do, rip off my tail fin?!" I asked, as a muffled scream came from Aang, the shark now had his wing two-thirds off.

"Why would I do that to my own daughter?" He asked me.

"Because I am of equal fault!" I told him, "If you do this to him you have to do something to me of equal proportions."

The swordfish cut Aang's other wing to shreds to the point where it was mostly bone.

My father turned away, "Cease the torment, bring him above the surface."

Useable tears fell down my face as Aang's torn body was brought above water.

I went to the surface, Aang was unconscious and more blood kept flowing through the water.

"Find a healer for him, bring him back to me once he is well." My father proposed, "I know where to go." I told him.

"Very well." He gestured and the mermen followed me to the shore.

"Toph! TOPH!" I screamed. "Alright, I'm comin' I'm comin'!" She screamed back.

"What do you want, Sugar Queen?" She asked. "Aang's hurt, bad. Do you think you can bring him to a healers?" I asked her.

"How bad is he?" She asked.

"My father, he was being really irrational. He started ripping off his wings, well he ordered a shark and I swordfish to, but…"

"Wow, your dad is real protective! Poor Twinkle Toes!" She came up by me and the men put Aang on her back. "Wow, that really is bad!" She commented.

"How can you tell?" I asked, "I can hear the boned cracking, ugh! I know exactly where to bring him, its just up that river." She said.

"But no one comes back from that river!" I said worried.

"And you should see why!"

So I did it, I followed Toph up the river, to find a healer for Aang.

**Yeah, a bit crappy but, I am half asleep. R&R!**


	5. Mermaid's Kiss

**Angels & Rivers ch. 5! This one is gonna be really cool! Enjoy!**

I followed Toph up the river, my heart aching knowing the fact that Aang was wounded by my own father.

When we arrived at the lake the river lead up to, everything disappeared from my mind. The water was so clear, every creature that lived in it was visable from the surface. Colorful, exotic plants surrounded the lake keeping it clean from weeds and other various blemishes. Many forest animals came to drink from the lake, the sunlight reflecting beautifully off the surface. The grass was as fresh as spring grass, very green and a little damp, but beautiful all the same. Many different fruit trees surrounded the lake and gave tired animals shade. It seemed so peaceful and calming, like nothing could go wrong. By the looks of it, nothing did go wrong. I turned to talk to Toph, only to remember Aang.

His unconcious head lolled up and down from side to side in a very dead looking manner. His skin was ghostly white, even his strange arrows looked paler. His beautiful light blue wings were stained with the clashing red color of his blood. The same blood rolled down Toph's back as she walked along carefully. You could see the muscle that was supposed to be under his wings, moving and oozing blood. The bones that connected his wings to his back were sticking out of his ripped off wings in jagged edges tipped with blood. A small trail of the familiar red liquid trickled down from his mouth. It was a sickening sight.

Suddenly all the animals left, and the lake spell bound creatures went deeper into the water. The day was soon dark as dark purple-gray clouds rolled in. The lake lost it's charm and the water was no longer see through. It was as if the sky was sad that it may lose it's only friend, and wanted the rest of the world to see it's pain.

It was soon raining when Toph layed Aang down softly under an apple tree. "There, that should keep him safe." Toph said, "Let me get a healer, I'll be right back."

She left me there, with Aang. I stared at him, looking at his wretched state. My father did this to him, my very own father! Tears formed as it finally set in that he could very well die because of my mistake.

The tears fell from my face and into the water, small ripples formed on the surface. Suddenly, I heard Toph come back. An old woman sat on her back, comfortably enjoying the ride. But she was most definatly human.

"Toph! What do you think you're-"

"Katara relax, the spirits allowed her to know the secret as long as she keeps it to herself and heals those who need to be healed." Toph explained, cutting me off.

"But, how...?"

"The spirits gave her a special healing ability to keep us alive. It's a shame she didn't get them when the pheonixes attacked the Angels."

"How I wish I could, I've heard they were such majestic creatures." The woman spoke suddenly, she sounded very wise and trustworthy. So I decided to give her a chance. She leapt off Toph and strode over to Aang, then kneeled down. She examined his broken body, and his pale skin, his nearly lifeless eyes.

"Hmmm, this is very troubling." She whispered to herself. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, worried. "I will be able to heal this boy, but I cannot revive his heart." She said. "W-what? Is he...is he dead?" I asked, my heart skipping several beats.

"Not yet, but he's nearly there." She said, "This ritual may be too much for him." I nodded to her explanation. "At least try, please."

Soon, the woman started singing a chant in a language I was unsure of. The water around me glowed and went in one long thin ribbon to Aang. The glowing ribbon surrounded him in a brilliant light and lifted him off of the ground. The wind started picking up, my hair flew around my tear stained face as I looked up at Aang's floating mangled body. The wind ruffled his pants and his jet black hair. Soon, the ribbon wrapped Aang's entire body (except for his head) into some sort of cocoon and started spinning around him, the glow grew brighter to the point where I had to look away. And then, it was over.

The ribbon slowed into it's thin state before and gently lowered him to the ground. His wings were completley healed and no blood stained his body. But it didn't look like he was breathing.

He was lowered by the edge of the lake, like the ribbon knew I wanted to see him. I went up on the grass, my tailfin still in the water and grabbed his face between my hands, he still felt warm, but he wasn't exactly moving. I then brought him into my lap and stroked his hair gently. His breathing was very shallow and I could feel him getting cooler and his face was losing color. The tears glided down my face and fell on his chest. "Aang...Oh Aang..." I said gently. I kissed him softlyand looked at his face again. At least when he died, his face would be calm and gentle instead of contorted in pain.

Suddenly, the color had started coming back to his face. He took in a sharp intake of breath and his eyes shot open. "K-katara?" He asked. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted from my heart as I stared at his sparkling eyes. "Aang! Aang you're alive!" I hugged him, I gave him the biggest, longest hug I think I had ever given someone.

I looked up and I saw the woman smiling. "I knew the legend was true."

"What legend?" I asked, only half concerned. "The legend of the Mermaid's Kiss."

"Mermaid's Kiss?" I asked, she nodded, "It is said that if a mermaid believe's that someone or something deserves to live, and I mean truly believes that they had been taken at a very wrong time, she could kiss them and it would revive their heart." She explained.

"Aang deserves to live more than anyone." I whispered, she nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yeah yeah alright, if we're done with your love fest I think I'll take back the healer here." Toph said impatiently. Once she and the healer where gone, I looked back at Aang.

"So, you kissed me, huh?" He said, a slightly smug look on his face. "Hey, I thought you were gonna die! What do you want me to do, leave you?" I asked.

"If it was that gross..."

"No, no I would never leave you in a million years!" I told him. "Thank you." He said, chuckling a bit. He leaned into me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed as he took off flying. "Whoo hoo!" I heard him scream as he did a couple of loop-de-loops in the now clear sky.

**Ugh, why are all these chapters so short! If you give me a lot of reviews in a relativley short amount of time, I'll try to make the next chapter long. **

**So click that little blue 'Go' button, go on, go on do it...**

**DO IT NOW!**


End file.
